Peter Went To Highschool?
by ske
Summary: A little flash back on Peter's highschool year. One shot. Surprise ending. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Hi. SKE here. This is my first fanfic ever. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Family Guy or any of its characters.

**_This was a school report that was so funny I had to post it. I rearranged things so that it would be a Family Guy fic. I know it may seem stupid, but you must admit that it was funny._**

* * *

Peter can be seen sitting on the couch watching t.v. Brian is sitting next to him as he takes a swig out of his wine glass. The front door swings open as Meg runs inside crying and runs upstairs. A few seconds later, Chris came in, closing the door behind him. 

"What's her problem?" Brian asked as he took yet another swig of his wine.

"I think she broke something when she fell off that balcony," Peter replied as he pointed to the t.v.

Brian gave him an odd look, "Not her, Meg," he corrected himself.

"Oh," Peter answer, "Who's Meg?" he asked absently.

"Y-your daughter," Brian answered, "You know what, never mind," he said as he took yet another swig.

"She had a bad first day at high school," Chris said as he crossed the room to the stairs, "Nobody likes her," he said as he put his foot on the first stair.

"Oh, how is that different from any other day?" Brian asked confused.

"It isn't," Chris shrugged before ascending the stairs.

"Hmm," Brian said as he took another swig.

"I remember my high school year," Peter said as he grabbed his chin and looked away with thought.

The room began to swirl as a flash back was preparing to appear, but stopped abruptly when Brian jumped off the couch, "I need a drink,"

"Hey, wait! Aren't you gonna watch my flashback?" Peter asked as Brian made his way to the kitchen.

"No, I," Brian began as he turned around and looked at Peter. He paused and looked down at his wine glass. He downed what was left, "I need to refill my glass," he said as he turned around again.

"Fine," Peter said as he crossed his arms, "I'll just wait till you come back," he said arrogantly.

Brian let out a sigh of irritation, "Fine, I'll watch your flash back," he said as he reluctantly walked to the couch and sat next to Peter.

"Good," Peter smiled, "Roll it!" he yelled.

* * *

The room began to swirl as a flash back prepared to appear. 

"I didn't do the assignment because I didn't feel like it!" the boy yelled as he propped his feet up on his desk.

The boy was young with black spiked hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing all black with a chain belt, earrings all the way up his ear, a nose ring, and an eyebrow piercing.

The teacher was standing at the front of the class room. She looked very ticked. "But why, Bob? Why haven't you done any of your assignments this entire year? Do you want to flunk this class, go to summer school, and have to repeat your junior of high school for the fourth time in a row?" she said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Bach, I promise I will do my homework this time," Bob said in a poutey tone as he gave her puppy eyes.

"No one likes a suck up, Bob," Mrs. Bach scorned as she waved her finger at him.

Bob decided that he'd had enough of these stupid teachers always yelling; it was time to leave, perhaps even cut school for the rest of the week. When the teacher turned around to write on the board, Bob got up from his desk and walked out of the room.

* * *

Just as Bob was leaving, as he always did on Monday after the first class, the principal, Mr. Kent, was watching the school security cameras. He was determined to catch bob in the act of skipping school. Because Bob cuts class on the same day every week and always at the same time, Mr. Kent knew just where to find Bob when he tried to skip school. He watched for about ten minutes before Bob appeared. 

A sadistic smile spread across the man's face, "Well, well, well, it looks like Bob has decided to skip class once again. Well, no more. That boy has got to learn to stay at school longer than twenty minutes a week," Mr. Kent said as he walked over to the intercom. "Bob, I know you're at school today and I know that you are leaving the school grounds once again. Get your class-cutting butt to my office now!" Bob stopped and looked up at the security camera. He gave Mr. Kent a wicked smile before flipping him off with both hands. He dropped his hands and began to walk away again. "Fine," Mr. Kent said bitterly, "If you can't come to my office on your own, I guess I'll have to go out there and drag that delinquent in here myself!" he yelled as he slammed his fists down on his desk.

* * *

Mr. Kent ran out of the doors of the school and right up to Bob, "This isn't funny anymore!" he began to yell as he waved his finger at Bob, "Get in my office now, before I expel you!" he ordered as he pointed at the building. 

"Oh, were you calling me over the intercom?" Bob said innocently as he pointed to himself, "I thought you meant another Bob," he said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"That's it! I'm sick of your bad grades, attendance, and attitude! You are now expelled for the rest of the year! Go home and don't come back until you can act like a decent student!" Mr. Kent scorned before walking back to the school.

Bob watched as Mr. Kent swung the door open and walked inside. "Fine!" he yelled, "I don't wanna come back anyway!" Bob walked away, his face beet red with anger, "Ok, I'm not going to get mad this time," he said to himself as he tried to calm down. He stopped and grabbed his chin as he thought, "I'm going to get even," he said as he smiled wickedly.

* * *

Bob can be seen sneaking across the parking lot. He dived from car to car, trying to keep hidden. He finally reached Mr. Kent's new convertible. He jumped inside and sat in the driver seat, "Ok," he said as he rubbed his hands together, "All I have to do is jump-start this puppy," he said wickedly. He reached over and opened the glove compartment to look for wire cutters, but smiled when the keys fell out at him. "Oh, here they are," he said he lifted the keys and picked up the wire cutter under them. He threw the keys into the back seat and began to hot wire the car. When the car finally started, he pulled it out of it's parking spot and started to drive in the direction of the swimming pool. 

Mr. Kent can be seen in his office talking to Mrs. Bach. Suddenly, Mrs. Bach's eyes got big, "Oh, no!" she screamed as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"What?" Mr. Kent asked as he shook his head slightly. He turned around to see what Mrs. Bach was looking at and spotted Bob in his car, just in time to see him run it into the swimming pool.

* * *

A crane is seen pulling the car out of the swimming pool, as Bob was arrested and forced into the cop car. 

The parking lot begins to swirl.

* * *

Peter can be seen on the couch looking dazzlingly at the ceiling. Brian is on the other end of the couch, with his elbow on the arm as he rests his head in his hand. 

"And he was sentenced to ten years in prison, though, rumor has it that he escaped after a year and the cops are still looking for him today," Peter said absently.

"Yeah," Brian responded, "Though that story was long and irrelevant and it had nothing to do with you or your high school years, it made me realize one thing," he said as he jumped off the couch, "I NEED a drink."

Peter watched as he left the room, "Or does it?" he smiled. Just then there was a knock on the door. Peter got up and answered it. Standing in his doorway were two FBI agents. "Can I help you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, we're looking for a Bob Vela," one of the agents said as he handed Peter a picture.

Peter took the picture and studied it, "Nope, can't say that I've seen him. Only the Griffin family lives here," he said as he handed them the picture back.

"Darn it! I thought we had him!" the agent said as he began to cry.

"It's ok Mark, we'll find him," the other agent said as he rubbed him on the back.

He continued to rub his back as the two made their way to the car. Peter closed the door and smiled. He reached up to the top of his fore head and grabbed a zipper. He pulled it down as his Peter costume fell down and revealed Bob Vela under it, "You'll never find me! Mwahahahahahaha..." he said as he threw his head back to laugh.

"Peter, stop your laughing and come eat!" Lois called from the kitchen.

Bob/Peter stopped laughing as he zipped the costume back up, "Coming Lois!" he called as he walked into the kitchen.

Stewie is seen peeking around the couch, "Now your secret is revealed! You will be mine!" he yelled before running into the kitchen.

* * *

Well, that was random. Please review. 


	2. authors note

Author's Note: Hey its me ske.

Just so you all know, I read all of my reviews that come to me, flames or not, and I have noticed that a few of you want me to continue this story or to write something new.

If you are one of those people, then I have good news. I am thinking about continuing this story. However, I need help. I need lots and lots of ideas for the next chapter or possibly chapters. So here is the deal. If I get plenty of reviews with ideas for how the rest of this fic should go, I will be able to continue. I can't continue writing without your help.

I do have one idea but I do not know if it is any good or not. I am thinking of having Stewie confront Peter about Bob. If you think this is any good, please feel free to tell me.


End file.
